A New Begining
by Dark Fiber
Summary: A 3x3 eyes story dealing with the famed Humanification process


=====================================================================  
  
3x3 Eyes : #1 - A new beginning  
Part 1 v0.1d  
entropy@mpx.com.au  
  
  
Notes  
its non-Canon in the fact that the process of humanification  
does NOT require one person to die, but I've made it so  
for this story. Guess its an alternate sazan eyes storyline.  
  
  
__o%O%o_-/\-[ A new beginning ]-/\-_o%O%o__  
  
  
I, Fujii Yakumo, sat cross legged in the corner of the pentagram,  
just inside of where the lines intersected. Pai sat opposite me  
wearing some kind of traditional dress, her central eye was open.  
Adjacent to us sat a unconscious Benares, a simple headband of finely  
linked golden chain held a black jewel of negation over his Wu mark.  
The top of our triangular pyramid was formed by the Ningen, we each  
had to hold one of Benares's hands to the Ningen as well as our own to  
complete the formation of power.  
  
Pai began some kind of chant, it sounded nothing like the Chinese or  
Tibetan I'd hear her speak, guess it was some kinda Sanjiyan stuff. I  
felt flushed as my vision began to swim. The humanification process  
had begun.  
  
- [*] - [*] -  
  
  
I remember dreaming of Parvati III and witnessing her, Shiva and the  
then KaiyanWang undertake the humanification process, something about  
three immortals were needed, one who would become human, one who would  
be sacrificed and the third receiving all the powers of the other two.  
I prayed to Buddha that Pai was the one the statue chose for  
humanification, but what of Benares and I? Which one of us would die,  
and who would gain everyones powers?  
  
I.... I don't want to die, I want to be with Pai forever, but I  
don't want Benares running around loose....  
  
What would I do if Benares died and Pai was human? What would *I* do  
with all those powers? Immortal, Pai would be dead and I would be  
stuck living on.... But if I'm linked to the Sanjiyan and she became  
human, Benares died, would I be human too and escape the curse of  
immortality??? aaah, too confusing.... I let my mind wander off  
aimlessly, why worry about something I have no influence in....  
  
Something's..... happening... I could see clearly now, strange, as  
if I was just 'turned on' or something. Benares was still out cold  
from the jewel, and Pai continued her chanting. OOOoofff. I felt as  
if I was punched in the guts, but now I'm floating?? PAI! What's  
going on?? I try to yell but I cant, there is nothing there. PAI!! I  
have no control and am more helpless than a newborn, this voice inside  
my head tells me something bad is happening, something wrong. I relax  
my arms to let the statue fall but they aren't working. It doesn't  
look like Benares can move either, the jewel is gone but he looks to  
be in the same position that he was in at the beginning of the ritual.  
He's not in my direct line of vision so I cant rightly tell, but for  
Pai, I can see right into her eyes, all three, six, no NINE!! Three  
visions of Pai, each overlapping the other, yet slightly off center,  
are moving around, as if the statue is playing a slots machine with  
our lives, seeing what comes up, Magic, Humanity or Death.  
  
I feel another punch and somehow I'm looking into the flaring  
crystal eyes of the Ningen as it gazes down on me, the three gems  
pulse one after the other in a clockwise fashion, suddenly they all  
glow an emerald color. I'd do a double take if I could, azure gems  
glowing emerald, riiiiight. There's another punch, but this time the  
pressure is continuous, trying to go right through me. PAI, HELP ME!!  
IT HURTS!! aaaaaagh....... I.... cant... take.... this.......  
  
  
- [*] - [*] -  
  
  
I blink my eyes a few times and they focus on the roof, effortlessly  
I sit up and immediately know something has gone wrong, the swell of  
Pai's breasts rythmically rises and falls, Benares is sitting up with  
his back to the wall moves his head slightly to look at me. He looks  
really messed up, drained, like he will go to sleep right there.  
  
Standing up I walk over to check on Pai, stepping over the Ningen  
which is now nothing more than a pile of dust. Something's is really  
wrong here, it finally clicks, Benares looks half dead and Pai is  
sleeping like a baby yet I feel I could run a marathon.... 'COME', I  
hear it clearly, it cant be anyone but Benares, so I spin around to  
face him in a fighting ready stance, gotta protect Pai yet.... He's  
asleep? 'come', I hear it again, but fainter, and I KNOW his lips  
didn't move that time, so I look down at Pai's peaceful face, gone is  
her childish grin with that lone pointy tooth protruding from the  
corner of her mouth, in its place is the peaceful lines of a  
blossoming young woman.  
  
Uuggh! something seemed to grab me from behind, Pai kinda zoomed  
out, everything is far away, and I hear the voice again. 'choose.  
come. stay.' the words were spoken in some weird kinda staccato rythm.  
PAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!! PAAAIIIIII! - I wanted to scream, to run away.  
I wanted to be back with the woman I loved, I still have to tell her  
that too.  
  
Benares' voice snapped me back to reality  
"Maybe one day, we will meet again, and maybe not...."  
I hear a voice, a mixture of Pai and Parvati IV say softly "Maybe  
one day."  
"Pai, wh-what happened?" its the first words I've spoken aloud  
since this morning.  
"Y-YAKUMO??" she looks around wildly, her eyes wide open and very  
shocked looking.  
"Pai, I'm right here" I say this bending down in front of her and  
placing my hands on her shoulders. She leaned back with a loud gasp  
of breath, and without meeting my eyes says  
"Ya-Yakumo, I can hear you-"  
"What's wrong?" I wave my hand in front of her face. No reaction.  
Oh please Buddha, not blind. I can wish its only temporary.  
"I can hear you, and feel your touch, but... but I cant see you."  
Benares' harsh laughter cuts off my train of thought,  
"I always wondered about Wu and the humanification process, Master  
was unable to tell me what might happen if we Wu were used in place of  
Sanjiyan, Oh, we all know Wu cease to exist if the Sanjiyan is  
destroyed, but not what happens if they are used in conjunction with  
the Ningen no Zou" he paused as if considering something "I guess we  
know now, however futile that information is."  
"But the process didn't-"  
"You still don't realise" he said stepping out of the shadow "do  
you you foolish boy?"  
"Realise what?" did I REALLY want to know? I'm here and Pai's still  
with me, I looked into his blood red eyes  
"You are dead, Pai was humanified and I received some of her  
strength, how much and what else remains to be seen, you, well, you  
died."  
"But I'm still here!"  
"Yes you are, but you no longer here as a human, your something akin  
to a spirit now boy, a ghost if you will."  
"Wha-" Nowaaaaaay..... Pai's eyesight, the different gravity....  
ohno!  
"One of us had to die, and you were chosen, yet.... your soul is  
still bound to Pai, you are still one. I assume you will remain on the  
prime material plane with her until she dies, thus freeing your soul."  
  
Maybe this wont be so bad, I mean, without the Ningen, Benares can't  
raise KaiyanWang, and I'm still with Pai-  
"SLEEP" Benares thrust forwards a bulls horn gesture at Pai and I.  
Pai just collapsed and I rocked back on my heels, with that he  
disappeared.  
  
I lay down and curled my body next to Pai. For the hours until Pai  
awoke, I would learn that ghosts don't sleep in the sense that humans  
do, it was excruciating and monotonous torture! To try and pass that  
time I tried to come to terms with my new state of un death.... Pai  
can feel my touch, and I her, so I wonder how long it will be until I  
can have an affect on physical objects?? Or is it that we can feel  
the presence of "our" soul?  
  
Sweetdreams Pai. I wrapped my arms around her. Sleep well.  
  
=====================================================================  



End file.
